THE NEW BENDER
by Kazal
Summary: Sokka Katara and Aang were on Appa and when night fell they landed on an island Sokka awoke the next morning for wood and found much more chapter 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

THE FIRST ENERGY BENDER

A/N: ok this is my first Avatar writing so please tell me what I do wrong and right so yeah here it is

Aang Katara and Sokka were flying on Appa Sokka was sleeping on Appa it was night time Aang was steering Appa and Katara was just watching him almost asleep when she finally did pass into her slumber Aang walked to her and put a blanket on her then said to himself 'ok back to thinking on how to tell her how I fell about her hmmmm' Aang was awake until the morning when he finally went to sleep Sokka awoke before them both and landed Appa on a near by island so he could rest and they could get supplies Sokka jumped off and started setting up camp Katara awoke about an hour after Sokka

"What are you doing up so early" Katara asked "wow" Sokka jumped a little "you scared me a bit Katara" "wow its me that scared you and not food for once that's odd" "hey you know that only happens when I sleep on a full stomach" Sokka yelled in his defense but it only woke Aang "oh man is Sokka having another one of his food nightmares again" Aang questioned "ok that's it I'm going into the forest to get some more firewood" Sokka stormed off into the woods but before he could get far a large thunder storm started and Sokka run back to camp "ok I'll get the wood tomorrow" Aang and Katara laughed a bit and the three moved into the tents Katara got her own tent and Aang and Sokka slept in the second tent

Then next morning the storm had cleared and Sokka awoke and kept his word and set out for some dry wood leaving Aang and Katara be them selves Aang woke up and saw that Sokka was gone so he started a fire with the last of the wood 'hmmmm maybe now is a good time to tell Katara how I fell' Aang thought to himself as he looked at her but he whipped back to the fire when he saw Katara start to awake she looked around then saw Aang at the fire and sat next to him "so where did Sokka disappear off to" Aang turned toward her "I don't know I woke up and he wasn't here" he replied "hmmmm where could he oh wait he must have gone off to get some fire wood I didn't think he would remember that"

Aang was looking at the fire when he finally spit it out but before he could say something Katara said, "hey Aang you've been really quite is everything" "yeah everything is fine umm Katara have you ever been in love" "well yeah I still am" Aang was a little worried "well who are you in love with" "you promise you wont tell Sokka" yeah I promise" "ok I'm in love with Zuko" "WHAT!" Aang yelled why him what's so good about huh what does he have that I don't" Aang stopped there realizing what he had said "ha I knew it I knew you liked me" "but I uh you tricked me that was mean" but before Aang could say anymore Katara kissed him "does that make it better" Katara asked "well yes so now what" asked Aang not sure what to do "well we should tell Sokka" she said "yeah I guess so how long has he been gone now" "I don't know"

About ten minuets after that was said they heard Sokka scream and he was thrown in front of him looking all burnt and toasty like "is this your" a voice from the trees said "umm yes what happened to him" a teenage boy came out of the trees wearing bright yellow clothes "I did my your friend here was trying to steal some of my wood but I caught him and tracked him back here" "well ok congratulations but how did he end up like this what did you set him on fire" Aang asked "no I electrocuted him" he said forming a medium sized ball of electric energy my name is Thunderbane and I'm an energy bender

A/N what well happen to Aang Katara and Sokka well they have to fight Thunderbane or well he just leave them alone or better yet join them that's for me to decide but you can give ideas on how I should do it if you want please R&R and thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

A BATTLE TO REMEMBER

A/N: hello again here is chapter two I hope you liked chapter one and if you didn't then I'm sorry well yet again here is chapter two

"My name is Thunderbane and I am an energy bender" he said looking at them "well I'm Aang and this is Katara oh and the one you burned is Sokka anyway I'm sure he's sorry about the wood and all what do you say we just forget about this" Aang asked but Thunderbane seemed to have an annoyed look on his face "how about this I'll forget about all of this if we have a friendly little duel you three against me and then we'll call it even what do you say" Aang Katara and the still in pain Sokka grouped up into a huddle to talk it over "I don't know Aang this guy looks pretty strong" "yeah but he said all three of us against just him it cant be that bad we have numbers on him" "yeah but Sokka is injured what help will he be" Katara questioned "he can still use his arms right" Katara shrugged "how about it Sokka you in good enough shape to take him" Aang questioned but it was in vain as Sokka was asleep already tired from running from the foe that now stood in front of the three "I guess that's a no" Katara said while letting out some air "well then I guess it's just you and me then Katara" "I guess so"

The three broke from the huddle and agreed to Thunderbane's request "excellent just tell me when your ready oh and just a helpful comment here lift your hands up when you've had enough I don't want to kill the Avatar" "hey thanks but hey how did you know Aang was the avatar" "lucky guess now can we move this along please" "fine" Katara took some water from her cantina and Aang pulled out his staff Thunderbane just stood there with a grin on his face Katara noticed it "how about I wipe that grin off your face there" she said while unleashing a stream of water at him the water nailed him and covered him in water but when Katara returned the water he was still there only a ball of electricity surrounded him "you should thank me little girl I could have channeled the electricity around me back to you through the water you just tried to hit me with"

He said the grin still on his face "well I guess it's your turn now Avatar" Aang used both his water and air banding to create a large water cyclone which engulfed Thunderbane but the minuet it hit him Aang was being electrocuted by a super charged thunder bolt the hit him the whipped over and struck Katara the cyclone fell showing Thunderbane his plan worked "I warned the girl thing you would heave it Avatar but I guess I was wrong instead you just created a bigger mess of water to super charge my thunder bolt" the grin still laid on his face "well it seems the both of you weren't able to wipe this grin off me" they raised their hands and with this Thunderbane released his defeated foes "well at least you listened to something I said "man your good how did you learn to energy bend" the very weakened Aang asked Katara was knocked out with Aang next to her "well Avatar if you must know I was born with it I've just been practicing it a lot "oh so your like a Avatar yourself I've never seen an energy bender" Thunderbane looked at him and smiled "well I'm on a search for more that's what put me here"

A/N: well that's chapters two for you please R&R and I well give more chapters


	3. Chapter 3

AANG LEARNS ENERGY BENDING DAY ONE

A/N yes I know I haven't updated in like a day thanks to all who reviewed my stuff and I'll try my best to make this chapter as llllloooooonnnnnggggg as possible ok well here it is

"Well I guess im kind of a Avatar never saw it like that though." Thunderbane said breaking the silence "I always figured a lot of people had this power like air bending or water bending"

Aang looked at him "well…nope never mind I've never seen someone with your power. Then again I haven't been all over the world yet Sokka Katara and I are only on our way to the North Pole so I can learn water bending."

"Hmmm I see and what well you be doing after that. Thunderbane questioned you do know as the Avatar you must know how to use all the elements right.

Aang looked up at him "of course I know that I have to learn fire bending water bending earth bending and I already know air bending and some of water so I guess im doing good."

"You left something out" he said forming energy in his hand "you forgot energy bending and obviously from what you have said im the only one who can teach you. Thunderbane said rubbing his eyes "get some rest Aang your going to need it for tomorrow"

"Ok but what about you your going to need rest to teach me right" Aang questioned

Thunderbane looked at him "number one rule while im teaching you." He then smacked Aang across the head you "never worry about me got it."

"Ouch ok I got it" with that Aang went into the tent with Sokka and went to sleep Thunderbane gathered some more wood for tomorrows fire and went to sleep.

The next morning Sokka awoke to see that Thunderbane had already made a fire and had food on it. Sokka looked at him then the food and said, "wow you're my hero" with this he drove his face into the food.

"How Aang and Katara deal with you is beyond even me." Thunderbane said shaking his head "where is Aang" he then asked.

Sokka stopped eating to respond, to Thunderbane question "I think he's still in the tent" he then returned to eating

"Aang wake up right now, Aang get up" Thunderbane getting annoyed decided to really wake him up he lifted his finger then pointed at Aang and lightly zapped him. With this Aang hoped into the air.

"AAAHHH that hurt you big bully what in the world do you think your doing" Aang said rubbing the place that was zapped.

Thunderbane looked down at him "you want to learn energy bending right" he said still looking annoyed

"Well yeah but I don't remember asking you to zap me or wake me up" Aang said in a tired and annoyed tone

"I just did you a favor one that I wont do again when you sleep in you waste your time not mine. I can leave here when ever I want and then you lose your only chance to learn energy bending don't you."

"Hmm I guess your right well thanks what do we do first" Aang asked giving Thunderbane his full attention now.

"Ok first I want you to set down and try to channel all your energy to your hands if you manage to do this successfully try to connect the light and hit something with it. Such as this rock here now this well take a while even if you are the Avatar. Energy bending isn't like water or air bending it takes a lot of concentration and stamina. If you use too much energy on one attack it could drain you of just that and you would be to weak to fight.

"Ok I think I got it" Aang sat down and started to do as Thunderbane asked of him

Katara woke up and headed toward Aang who was still sitting trying to much energy in his hands "hey…" but she was cut off by Thunderbane.

"You have to leave Aang alone for now don't distract him he needs to concentrate" Thunderbane said.

Katara looked at him "right trying to get Aang to concentrate is like getting Sokka to stop eating. It can't be done I should know how long has he been sitting there.

"He has been there since Sokka here woke up I believe Aang can concentrate if he wants to and it looks to me like he wants to." Thunderbane responded to her

"Well I guess its important he learns but can I at least say good morning to him" Katara begged

Thunderbane gave an evil glare to the fourteen-year-old acting like a three year old "no he must keep concentrate if he knows your awake he'll try to rush through this exercise."

"Hey I got it I got it" Aang yelled out to everyone "alright I got it I got…" it was apparent Aang made it too bit though it was only the size of a small rock. It drained him enough to knock him out.

Thunderbane shock his head at the unconscious boy "I knew this would happen to him he get to excided and all the energy went straight to the ball he was making. Which knocked him out" he shock his head again "ok just get him in the tent when he wakes up tell me. Oh and Katara"

Katara looked at him while picking up Aang with Sokka "yes"

"You can say good morning to him now" he said with a grin on his face

A/N ok chapter three is done woohoo I hope you like it and I also hope its long enough oh and I would like it if you guy would R&R and give ideas im good at writing but not so good with making ideas so if you want leave an idea with your review and I'll see what I can do thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

AANG RECOVERS

A/N hello again this is chapter three and forgive me if you think its short I'm tired give me a brake ok oh and I believe that Avatar should be on Cartoon Network but nick is good to it just doesn't look like it fits though oh well that's just me.

Aang woke up to see the empty room he was in but he was not along. "you alright kid" Thunderbane asked

Aang shock his head a little "my head hurts and my hands feel sore" Aang looked at him "that's normal right".

"Yeah it is, do you know why you feel unconscious Aang" Thunderbane questioned to him

The boy looked down at the floor and showed he was thinking hard "I got is it because I didn't release the energy right"

He looked at him surprised and said "well that's part of it the main reason is you got excited. When that happens in energy bending you over exert the energy. Henceforth knocking you out that could have killed you just to let you know.

"Wow well then I guess I'm pretty lucky right"

"Luck is all it is you need to learn to control those emotions you have ok" he said in a rather forceful tone.

"Right I got it so where is Katara and Sokka I want to show them that I'm ok if that's alright"

"That's fine as long as you can deal with Sokka in the mid afternoon"

"Huh mid afternoon how long have I been out for it only felt like an hour or two" Aang asked

"Well lets see if you consider this day done then that makes about four days now" Thunderbane said

"What four days what do you mean four days I've been laying here for four day why didn't you zap me awake or hit me or something to wake me up huh. Aang yelled at him

Thunderbane was going to say something but was cut off from Katara "well that's because of me Aang" Katara said in a sweet voice "ok thunder bane I got it from here you can leave now."

"he needs to continue his training Katara you know that" Thunderbane whipped at her

Katara looked at him in a sweet way and screamed, "What is he going to do in the middle of the night practice being a flashlight or something. You need to let him sleep he just woke up also he may be the Avatar but he's a person to. So there shoo away out bye."

"Hmm fine don't keep him up to long Katara ok," Thunderbane said annoyed with the fourteen

"Right so now that he's gone" Katara leaned kiss him then sat next to him "are you feeling ok Aang?" she questioned

"Yeah I'm fine now that you're here" he said smiling at her "so what has happened since I've been down"

"Well not much but you owe me big time. Thunderbane came in countless amounts of times trying to wake you. He had one problem though I was almost always in here."

Aang looked at her "thanks Katara I do owe one but you shouldn't have I do need to train. I mean he's only going to be here a short amount of time"

Katara looked at him as if she found the cure to cancer "well funny you would bring that up. I pulled a few strings and a lot of yelling and Thunderbane has decided to travel with us"

Aang hoped up "he has that's awesome so I get to learn eeh wow I feel dizzy all the" with this he feel forward but Katara caught him

"Ok umm Aang you're a little heavy here there we go" Katara put him in his bed "well ok just get some rest" she kissed him and exited the tent

Sokka noticed her "so how is he well he be ok" Sokka asked her

"Yeah he's going to be fine he just needs more rest" she said in response

"More rest we sit here any longer and I might just think on building a house instead of a tent" Thunderbane yelled in an annoyed voice

Katara gave him a death glare but knew he was right "we'll give him one more day alright"

"Fine" Thunderbane and Sokka said

A/N well I'm done with chapter four please review and thanks for reading


End file.
